Sweet Words
by ShiTiger
Summary: Asako and Mayuko's first date. Yuri, yaoi, mentions of mpreg. Just a lost little fic I recently found... written at least 10 years ago. Enjoy!


Asako x Mayuko fic (mentions of Ushio x Juro x Tora yaoi... okay, they talk about the boys a LOT... mentions of mpreg (and no, I'm not changing it)

Sweet Words

'Mayuko,' Asako smiled as her best friend walked into the shop. It was a lazy Sunday morning, meaning that she could easily break away from her parent's gaze for a while. The tomboy's eyes were riveted on the slightly shorter girl who's straight shoulder-length light brown hair was tucked behind her ears. Light blue eyes smiled back at her, complete with a perk of pink lips. A knee-length white dress swayed as she stepped closer, delicately, as if she were a dream.

'Asako, do you have time to go out for lunch?' the other girl asked, motioning to the picnic basket in her own hands.

'Hai! I'm going out, mom!' Asako yelled as she took off her flour covered apron.

'Make sure Ushio doesn't keep you out too late,' her father teased as he walked in.

'Dad, I'm going with Mayuko, not that idiot Ushio,' the dark haired girl tossed back as she walked out the door.

'I know,' neither of the girls saw the knowing smile on his face.

'We may not get any grandchildren this way, but at least she's happy, dear,' Asako's mother smiled after her daughter.

'She'll tell us in her own time. Children these days,' Asako's father laughed loudly.

~*~

'Honestly, I mean... why the heck would I date Ushio of all people? He's not exactly the cutest guy in the world,' Asako grumbled as they approached the park.

'Oh really? You've only seen his demon hunter form a few times, Asako, but he's a looker like that. Besides, it's not like he's all that interested in girls anyway, seeing as how you two will never be more than friends,' Mayuko giggled.

'You think I haven't noticed the way Tora's always watching him? I swear, Ushio is such a baka, he can't even see something that's right in front of his face,' the dark haired girl frowned as she recalled the constant battle between demon hunter and monster.

'Well, Tora's not about to say anything sappy or romantic. He's still unused to the idea that he was once human. Give him some time and he'll fess up to his feelings. Besides, you want to know what someone once told me?' Mayuko asked, getting a nod from her best friend.

'I was told that monsters have no problem dealing with silly things like gender and such. Personally, to them, anything that looks attractive is either a meal, bed-warmer, mate, or friend. And trust me, friend isn't one of the usual choices,' the lighter haired female grinned.

'Who told you that?' Asako wondered aloud.

'Karani. We were talking about how obvious Tora was one day. She also said that Ushio is a prime target for any demon, monster, or spirit. Being the Master of the Beast Spear, he is obviously very powerful, and that is much more attractive to the monster race than mere beauty. Besides, he's obviously charmed quite a few monsters in the last few years, but most of them can tell that Tora has his sights on claiming that power and he won't back down without a fight,' Mayuko sighed as they found a nice isolated spot surrounded by trees.

Reaching into the basket, she unfolded a blanket and set it down upon the grass. Seating themselves on it, she started to unpack the delicious lunch she'd made earlier that day.

'Yum... lemon meringue pie,' Asako reached out, only to get her hand smacked gently away.

'Eat lunch first, then desert,' Mayuko's eyes twinkled with mischief. Asako simply smiled back, fingers caressing the younger woman's hand as she took a sandwich from her and leaned back as if nothing had happened. Mayuko blushed lightly and withdrew several more items before taking a sandwich for herself.

'So, you think Ushio really is blind enough not to realize that Tora has a crush on him?' Mayuko asked, lifting her head to gaze into the other girl's eyes.

'Sigh! Mayuko, despite being a demon hunter, he's too damn innocent! I can't believe he fights monsters and demons, but doesn't even see the truth behind his 'partner's' attention. Tora only fights him because that's the only way he can get Ushio to notice him. I even think his father has figured it out, but Tora is like... Lord Nagatobimaru, and he doesn't want to get him angry or something. It's a monk thing,' Asako explained, taking a bite.

'Tora doesn't really have any competition. Unless of course, Juro somehow comes back to life,' Mayuko commented off the top of her head.

'Juro?' Asako questioned, unsure who the other was talking about. 'Mmm... Karani and Rashin's brother. He was the middle, the one who cut. A weasel wind demon with the ability, like his siblings, to become human. Anyway, Ushio fought him and nearly died, but then he ended up risking his life to save the other two and Juro finally came to his senses. Ushio felt a bond with Juro because their past was similar, they both lost something very special to them. Juro realized that he was murdering innocent people and tried to repent for what he did by throwing himself on the spear. Suicide. It really hurt Ushio, despite the fact that Karani claims that Juro loved Ushio in the end for his kindness. Ushio, being the innocent boy that he still is, hasn't figured out how many people have fallen for him. Like I said, if Juro came back, Tora would have his hands full,' Mayuko laughed.

The breeze swirled around the pair, light beaming down upon them from the mid-afternoon sun.

'We never fell for him,' Asako chuckled, receiving a knowing grin from her friend. Her girlfriend. They had been secretly dating for the last 4 months, ever since Asako found out about Tora, and Mayuko had to explain what was going on. It turned out that neither was interested in Ushio or Tora as more than friends, and were more interested in each other.

'This is nice,' Asako sighed, as she relaxed on the blanket.

'Mmm hm... We should do this more often,' Mayuko smiled gently, brushing her hair from her face.

'We can't, my parents would find out,' Asako looked away. She didn't want to hurt her family, really. They always seemed to be trying to get her and Ushio together, they obviously would hate her if they found out she wasn't even interested in guys, not that she had ever really shown interest in dating them before.

'Asako, they do know,' the voice and words caught her off guard. Large dark eyes turned on Mayuko from across the blanket.

'I could tell by the way your father smiled at me when we were leaving. He knows about us, and accepts it. And, I'm sure your mother does too,' Mayuko watched Asako digest the information. Setting aside her half eaten sandwich, she crawled her way over the blanket, around the food, to her girlfriend's side.

'Asako-koi, I love you,' she whispered, drawing the other woman's chin up. Asako had to smile back, even though there were tears in her eyes. Leaning closer, lips almost touching...

'Tora, Juro...' a voice sighed in frustration. The two girls sprung back from their close embrace as a familiar boy came walking around the corner. They had to blink when they saw the pair following him. Both taller than Ushio, two young men were glaring at each other, but keeping an eye on the young demon hunter.

'That must be Juro,' Mayuko whispered, staring at a tall youth with long blue hair to midback. He was so feminine, slim body, and deep blue eyes that were quickly turning black when he snarled at the other.

'Nice jeans,' Asako commented, even though she wasn't really interested in men, no matter how butt hugging their pants were. Both their eyes strayed over the other young man. Slightly taller than the blue haired boy, his long reddish orange hair drifted down to his feet in a ponytail, green eyes blazing with hidden fury. His form was more muscular than either of the other two boys, even though his waist still seemed as thin as his demon form.

'Must be Tora,' Mayuko giggled, seeing as how the pair were obviously fighting over Ushio.

'Asako! Mayuko!' the boy came running down from the path to stop before them.

'Ushio-kun, leaving your admirers behind? Not the best way to get a date,' Asako teased, a bit shocked when the young man actually blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

Half glancing over his shoulder, he kneeled before them and whispered, 'I brought Juro back to life and now they won't stop fighting. Tora even turned human when Juro said something about being able to walk with me in public. They are driving me crazy!'

Of course, two demons heard the last part when Ushio raised his voice enough to catch their attention. They snuck up without him even noticing, although the girls tried not to grin.

'Maybe Tora's jealous,' Asako suggested slyly.

'Asako, we're talking about Tora here. What the hell would he be jealous about?' Ushio commented.

'I'd say they both have a crush on you,' Mayuko teased, giggling lightly.

'Don't be ridiculous. Tora would rather eat me or fight me. If he was interested in me, I think I would know. I mean, wouldn't he, you know, try to be nice to me or something if he was? He can't even have a normal conversation without the 'I'm going to eat you,' part showing up somewhere, and then I end up hitting him because... well, just because. And, why would Juro be interested in me? I fought him, he nearly killed me, then I ended up killing him. I mean, I thought he'd be pissed at me when I brought him back, but he wasn't... it was so weird. And now they're both acting like two girls PMSing,' Ushio commented, darting back as Asako swung at him.

Blinking in surprise, black eyes turned upwards to find two pairs of eyes gleaming down at him, a spark of amusement in each. Two sets of warm hands had caught him before he could bump into them.

'You'd better take him, quick, or I'm gonna hit him,' Asako threatened, raising her fist. The pair simply proceeded to drag the startled teenager back towards the path.

'Have fun!' Mayuko called to them, waving. Tora smirked over his shoulder, lifting on hand in a slight wave as they yanked, though not very hard, Ushio back onto the path and let him go.

Asako laughed lightly with her girlfriend as she watched Ushio stumble, then set off, with two love-driven demons following him. Poor little demon hunter.

'He can handle them, even if they try to gang up on him,' Mayuko giggled at the thought.

'Knowing Tora, he probably would agree to something like that. Um, Mayuko... what else did Karani tell you about, you know, demons and mating partners?' Asako asked, curious to know what Ushio was in for.

'Well, it isn't unknown for them to have one or more. Some are playboys, or girls... er, females and males, I suppose. Others choose to settle down and bond with their mates. Although most humans don't realize it, demons have mated with humans since the beginning of time. Bonding is considered a very valuable thing between monsters and humans, since their offspring... children, gain the powers of both parents,' Mayuko replied as she packed up the picnic basket.

'I guess it would be trouble if Ushio bonded with a female demon. Their kids would be really powerful,' Asako chuckled, shaking her head.

'Um, but... males can have babies too,' Mayuko's words brought her crashing down to Earth.

'WHAT!'

'Yep. That's what Karani says. Tora and Juro are both able to get pregnant, if they choose to. And if all three of them bond...'

'The world is doomed,' Asako finished, imagining the horror of half demon hunter, demon children running around could do to both their worlds.

'Well, at least their marriage might become a sort of pact between our races. Monsters don't attack enemies who are powerful enough to destroy them, at least, not if they don't have to. More monsters are choosing to avoid Ushio now that they know how strong he's become, but others simply befriend him in hopes of getting on his good side,' Mayuko smiled gently.

'Still, can you really see Ushio with two husbands and a bunch of kids running around?' Asako cocked her head at her girlfriend.

'Yes. I think they will all make good parents, but not for a while, I hope. Ushio's still fighting monsters and the other two aren't about to let him get killed doing it. Tora and Juro are both smart enough not to have kids yet,' Mayuko replied. Asako shook her head as they headed back towards her parent's restaurant.

'So, do you think Ushio's going to figure it out?' Asako asked.

'If he doesn't, I think the other two are going to convince him soon enough. They must be tired of waiting, I think Tora is at least. Besides, either they both agree to share Ushio or they'll kill each other fighting over him, and I don't think they're that stupid. Besides, Ushio isn't about to accept this whole mate thing if either one of them kills the other,' Mayuko commented.

'Strange, how all we've done was talk about Ushio all day. This was suppose to be our special time,' Asako whispered, reaching out... to grasp the basket handle. They may not be able to hold hands in public, but... it would have to be close enough. Their hands touched gently as they walked side by side.

'Still, it's nice to know that Ushio won't be so lonely anymore,' Mayuko sighed, as they approached the shop.

'That may be true, but next time we have a date, I intend to focus on us,' Asako hinted, causing the other girl to blush bright red.

'Asako,' Mayuko whispered back, embarrassed.

Asako just smiled and let go of the basket, opening the door to the restaurant.

'I'll see you later, Mayuko,' she called, smiling as she went inside. The light haired girl smiled and headed off to her own house, her parents were likely wondering where she was, since she hadn't had time to leave them a note or tell them where she was going that morning.

'I wonder how Ushio's doing,' Mayuko's thoughts drifted to her other friend...

..the end...

Author's Notes: This was my first yuri fic... and I'd forgotten all about it. I had planned this to only be one part, focusing on the girls, but they just couldn't stop talking about Ushio's love life, what he has of one.

Hope everyone enjoys this lost and found fic (yes, it really was lost... then found).


End file.
